Choices
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Mordred returns to Camelot for revenge on Arthur. He knows exactly what he must do... He'll make a deal... PLEASE REVIEW! I suck at summaries! Rated M for later chapters! And any questions please PM. Mordred/OC & Arthur/OC DARK MORDRED
1. Knowing Arthur's Weakness

_**This story is one I've wanted to write for a while now... I just hardly had the time to do it. **_

_**But here it is! Finally!**_

_**This is another Lyra/Mordred fic, but it has nothing to do with the other one. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Lyra was looking out of the window facing the court yard of Camelot. She was lost in thought.

Thinking about her parents. '_Were they still alive?' _She thought_. 'Did they want her? Or didn't they care?' _Lyra often thought of them. She was only about a month old when a four year old Arthur had found her. She had been in a basket without a note or a clue as to where she had came from.

Lyra had been a ward in Camelot for most her life. But no matter how much she thought of her mother and father, she loved her life just the way it was.

* * *

Arthur and her were eating dinner and candles had been lit all around the room. It was beautiful.

"What's with the candles?" She asked in wonder, as she admired the beauty of the large room.

He smiled innocently. "For a special occasion, my love." Arthur stood and pulled her chair out and gestured for her to sit down. She did.

"Wine too?" She rose her eyebrows. "What are you up to, Arthur?"

He poured her some wine. "Fine, close your eyes." She did. "I was going to wait until afterwards but..."

"Arthur." Lyra said.

"Oh, right... Sorry." From his pocket he pulled out a small box and knelt to the floor, then opened the box. "Alright, open."

Lyra opened her eyes to see a beautiful ring in a box and Arthur smiling up at her. She smiled widely, "Oh my, Arthur!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Lyra Avelyn, will you marry me?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "So... Is that a yes?"

Lyra blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes!"

...

But what the two lovers didn't know was that their happiness wouldn't last. Mordred stood in the shadows sneering.

He knew Arthur's weakness...

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Worried about Merlin

Merlin had sensed someone's magic and followed his instincts. That was the biggest mistake he had ever done.

Mordred had found him and Merlin didn't even notice him following. All he knew was that he was close. He could feel magic...

"Hello Emrys." Mordred called into Merlin's mind.

The hair on the back of Merlin's neck stood on end. "Mordred." He answered. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat an old friend now is it, Emrys?" Mordred watched Merlin look for him, while he stood a little further back in the trees.

Merlin could feel something wasn't right. "Mordred... What were you doing in Camelot?"

"Looking and Listening..." He answered mysteriously.

Merlin looked around, confused. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Mordred smiled. "Why should I tell you?"

"You are."

Mordred stepped out of the shadows. "Do not get in my way... Not this time."

"Mordred,"

"We don't want anyone to get hurt." He stared Merlin down with a warning glare.

"Mordred, What are you going to do?" Merlin demanded.

Mordred smiled. "You know too much already... That why I can't let you go... Not as yourself, anyway."

"What?" Merlin sounded worried. It made Mordred's smile grow.

"You're going to regret following me... _Merlin..._"

* * *

Arthur had canceled all of his meetings the next day so as to spend it with Lyra.

They decided to have a picnic next to a river in the Darkling woods. This was Lyra's favorite place even compared to Camelot. She would go there when she had a lot on her mind or when Arthur would leave her to go on another 'adventure' with his knights.

Arthur smiled at her and passed her a goblet full of wine. Lyra thanked him. "Where is Merlin?" She asked him.

"I don't know... But I'm guessing he's at the tavern." He answered, smiling.

Lyra smiled slightly. "Don't you ever worry?"

Arthur shock his head. "Not about Merlin, anyway." He joked. "I have you to worry about. Don't I?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't worry about your other friends." Lyra told him sweetly.

Arthur sipped his wine before answering. "Lyra, Merlin has only been gone since this morning."

"When did you last see him?"

Arthur sighed. "Lyra..." Arthur loved Lyra, but he didn't like it at all when she worried. She had a way of feeling things... Things that never ended well. "Wh-?"

"Somethings happened to him Arthur... I-I don't know what but..." She trailed off and stared at Arthur.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Lyra, when did _you_ last see him?"

"Yesterday evening just before you proposed..." She smiled at the memory. "I was on my way to our chambers where I bumped into him."Arthur nodded.

"Yes he had just bought up dinner." He said.

Lyra continued. "He said he had to go out when I asked him where he was going, I asked because he was heading for the citadel."

Arthur frowned. "What did he say?"

It was her turn to shake her head. "He said he needed to... To look for something."

"Did he say what?" Arthur asked, begging to worry.

"No"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. The First Choice

Mordred advanced on Merlin and sneered when Merlin took a step back. "You are right to fear me, Emrys." He said. "You know not of what I'm capable of."

Merlin closed his eyes for less then a second before he looked directly into Mordred's eyes. "I do not fear you." He protested.

"Liar." Mordred smiled. "If you didn't you would not have came her in the first place."

This puzzled Merlin, "Why would I come to something I'm afraid of?"

"Because you want to protect Arthur." Mordred replied.

It was at that precise moment that merlin understood Mordred's sudden appearance in Camelot; "You mean to kill him."

"Partly." Mordred didn't take his eyes of Merlin's. "I want something."

Merlin tilted his head. "Lyra? What do you want from her?"

"She is beautiful, don't you think?" Mordred smirked.

"Yes... But-." Mordred cut him off.

"And what does Arthur love most?" He asked him.

Merlin sighed. "His people."

Mordred chucked slightly. "Of course... But isn't there one thing he loves more then anything else?" Merlin did not answer, "I thought so."

"Mordred, leave her out of this. It is not fair on her... She has done nothing wrong." Merlin said.

Mordred scoffed. "Kara didn't either."

"She killed innocent men in cold blood, Mordred!" Merlin almost shouted. "That is something wrong!"

Mordred wanted to hurt Merlin, but resisted; He still needed him. "She was fighting for her freedom... It's not a crime to fight for the right to be who you are. Arthur deserves everything he gets."

"The princess does not." Merlin said, watching Mordred pull a box out of his leather bag, which Merlin hadn't noticed before.

Mordred ignored his statement. "I want you to do something for me."

"I will not." Merlin glared at him.

Mordred's eyes flashed gold and before Merlin could do anything, he was bound to a tree. "You will. Because if you don't, I will make you."

"What are you going to Lyra?" Merlin demanded.

Mordred smirked. "That does not concern you. All you have to do is bring her to me."

"Never!" Merlin struggled against his bounds.

Mordred sighed. "Then I'll have to use these, wont I?" He pulled a necklace out of the box with a crystal attached to it. "Do you know what this is?" He asked Merlin.

Merlin did not answer him. "This necklace allows the bearer to take the form of whosoever blood touches the crystal."

"Mordred, I-." Merlin knew where this was going but he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll make a deal with you." Mordred said dropping the box to the ground and took the necklace in his hand. "I don't use this, and you bring the girl to me. If you do that I'll allow your precious King to live." He put the necklace around his neck. "Or I do use it, and get her myself. You will die and so will your King."

Merlin sighed heavily. "I can't let you kill Arthur."

"I knew you wouldn't." Mordred said. "Tomorrow, you will bring the girl to me and then I will make a deal with him."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Him? You mean Arthur?"

"I do," Mordred's eyes flashed again and Merlin was free. "Now go."

Merlin turned his back about to head back to the castle when Mordred's voice stopped him. "Merlin, not a word of this to anyone." Merlin nodded and continued walking.


	4. What Have You Done, Merlin?

That evening Lyra had looked all over the castle for Merlin, when she found him she was bewildered. He was in the library... Crying.

"Merlin?" She sat beside him, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Merlin. You always can..." Lyra replied, smiling softly.

Merlin shock his head. "Lyra, you've always been a good friend..." Merlin assured her. "But this is too dangerous."

"Does Arthur know?" Lyra asked.

He shock his head again. "If he knew we'd all be in danger..."

"Why?"

Merlin wiped his eyes. "I need you to come with me tomorrow..."

"I thought you said-?" Lyra was getting confused.

"It is... But trust me OK?" He said.

She nodded. "Merlin..."

"You should get some rest... It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Merlin stood and helped Lyra to her feet also.

She stood there for a moment and watched him carefully. "I'll see you at dawn."

They both said goodnight and left for their rooms.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Arthur had asked her once they were in bed and Lyra was leaning on his chest.

She sighed before answering. "Yes."

"... And...? Where was he?" Arthur urged.

"In the library." She replied quickly.

Arthur knew she was hiding something, and it was high in his intentions to find out what it was. "Was he reading?"

"No... He was..." She hesitated but she couldn't lie to him. "He was crying."

Arthur frowned. "About what?"

"He wouldn't say." That was partly true.

Arthur sighed, disappointed. "He'll get over it." Arthur kissed her forehead, reassuring her.

"I hope so." She said smiling as he kissed her. "I'm going to walk with him, tomorrow."

Arthur smiled softly. "Good idea."

"It was his idea, actually."

"Really?" Arthur sounded surprised.

Lyra sat up and smiled at him. "Why?"

"Merlin hates exercise!" He grinned and so did Lyra.

She lied down again. "If he didn't like it, he wouldn't be in your services."

"Why not?" Lyra laughed at the confusion in his voice.

"All the work you give him! Sometimes I think you do it just to annoy him." Lyra accused, still grinning.

"I do!" He admitted. "It'll keep him from going to the tavern!"

Lyra frowned. "I've never even seen him go there, before. And Gwaine hasn't seen him go there before either."

"Gaius has. Whenever I ask him, he tells me he's there." Arthur smiled at her and she smiled back.

The two lovers talked themselves to sleep, talking about what really could be wrong with Merlin.

* * *

Lyra woke the next morning with Arthur snoring beside her.

She wrote a note as she didn't want to wake him:

_Dear Arthur, _

_Hope you slept well. I am on my walk with Merlin. _

_I don't know when I'll return. _

_Love Lyra _

_3 _

She dressed in a cream casual dress and put a red cape on before she kissed Arthur on the cheek. She left and met Merlin walking down a corridor on his way to the citadel.

"Where now?" Lyra asked.

"The Darkling woods." He said.

They walked for about two hours when the sun had just started to rise. "Where are we?" Lyra asked.

"I have no idea." Merlin said.

Lyra groaned. "That's very reassuring..."

"Lyra... Mordred is coming... You have to get out of here." Merlin closed his eyes and waited for Lyra's reaction.

She stopped in her tracks. "Who is Mordred?" She asked, slowly.

"Arthur killed his closest friend, and now he wants revenge." Merlin said.

Lyra shook her head. "He was the traitor wasn't he? Arthur told me about it."

"Yes. He was a knight and he tried to help the girl escape, but they were caught. He escaped, she was hanged." Merlin told her.

Lyra just stood there thinking what Mordred would be capable of. "Why did you bring me here, Merlin?"

"Mordred forced me to bring you here. I'm sorry. You have to run." Merlin urged her. "Run!"

She gave him a look of utter terror

Merlin didn't follow her, instead he called Mordred in his mind. "_You'll never have her."_

"I beg to differ." Merlin turned towards the voice and Mordred stood there smirking.

Merlin's first thought was, "Why can't I feel your magic?"

"You think me a fool. I found a way to hide it. Otherwise you would have went the opposite direction." Mordred spat.

Merlin glanced over to where Lyra had run and sighed. "You wont have her."

"I will." Mordred smirked. "Now I want you to go to Arthur and tell him." His eyes flashed gold and Merlin could feel himself disapearing.

"No!" Merlin vanished.

* * *

Lyra stopped at the sound of Merlin's shout and turned around almost running into a tree.

"You can't run from me, princess." Lyra turned to the voice, but no one was there. Her heart was pounding.

She screamed when someone grabbed her waist. "Let go!"

Mordred ignored her and dragged her to a cave about five minutes from where he found Merlin.

She struggled against his grip and so she bit his hand and he let go. She ran but she didn't get far, Mordred apparated in front of her and slapped her so hard she hit the ground.

"Try that again and you'll never see Arthur again!" He hissed.

Lyra cried. "What have you done to Merlin!?"

"He's back in Camelot." Mordred grabbed her forearm and forced her into a sitting position.

Lyra turned away from him as he started to play with her dark long hair. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I'm going to let Arthur choose that..." Mordred smiled and took Lyra's chin, turning her face to look at him. "And you can have a choice too, my princess."

Lyra moved away from him but Mordred took her wrist. "I am not your princess!"

"Oh, but you will be."


	5. A Dream and A Nightmare

Merlin had been in his room all day wondering what on earth he's tell Arthur, he couldn't just say, "Sorry, Arthur but I traded your fiancé to a psychopath who wants to kill you." Now could he?

There was a knock on his door in which Merlin didn't hear. "Merlin? Are you back yet?" Arthur's voice called from behind the door.

Merlin tensed. _Shit! _He cursed. "Come in!"

Arthur entered the room. "Where is Lyra, I've been looking for her for ages!"

Merlin looked down at his feet, _Only one way to do this...Just get it over with... _"She's..."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to waste my watching you looking like an idiot." Arthur said after a couple of seconds.

Merlin sighed. "Do you remember Mordred...?"

"Yes... Merlin... What's he got to do with-"

"He has her." Those three words were what Arthur had been dreading. "Arthur-"

"Where is she?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur. I know what you're doing. And that's exactly what Mordred wants."

"I don't care, Merlin, where are they?"

Merlin looked out of his window. "OK... He took her when we were at the other side of the darkling woods."

"Prepare the horses. We're going." Arthur said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Wha...? Now?"

"Yes!"

"How many?" Merlin asked, knowing this was the worst idea Arthur had ever had.

"Two." He said.

"Two!?" Merlin exclaimed. "What about the knights?!"

Arthur nodded. "OK three then."

"Whose coming?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Me, you and Gwaine."

Merlin new this was going to end badly...

* * *

Lyra hadn't spoken to Mordred ever since he told her that she would be his princess... She wondered what he meant... _Was he going to take Arthur's kingdom? Or worse... Take his kingdom using her? Or was he going to take her somewhere faraway and rule another kingdom? _She dreaded to think about it but she couldn't think of anything else.

She stared at the floor and let the tears flood down her pale white cheeks and trying to stifle her sobs so as her captor would not hear. But he did.

Mordred was standing at the outside of the cave, waiting. He turned to her. "What?"

Lyra wiped her tears away. "Nothing..."

Mordred walked towards her. "On your feet."

"I said it was nothing." Lyra didn't move.

Mordred took her hair and tugged her up. She cried in pain. "You will learn to obey me, princess. And I can assure you that when you do... You will be happier."

"I'll never be happy with you!" She spat.

He let go of her silk like hair and took her wrist. He led her outside. "Where are we going?" She demanded.

Mordred smiled. "I'm taking you somewhere they'll never find you. Somewhere even Emrys wont find you."

Lyra pulled away. "No."

"What was I saying about obeying me?"

Lyra shook her head. "I want to go home."

"I promise you'll like it." Mordred said.

_Did he just say 'Promise' and 'Like' in the same sentence? _"I'll like what?"

"Your tower." Mordred said.

Lyra's eyes widened. "You're locking me in a tower?!"

"Whoever said anything about locking?" Mordred asked.

Lyra raised her eyebrows and sighed. "But-!"

Mordred touched her hand and in less than a second she was in a completely new setting. A dark, circular room made of stone with a single window. The first thing she noticed was that Mordred was gone.

She sat on the edge of the windowsill and looked outside. There was a waterfall and a beautiful lake in which Lyra could see multi-colored fishes through the crystal clear water.

Mordred was wrong. She hated the tower... But she loved the outside of it. It was like a dream and a nightmare at the same time.


	6. Blood Stained Parchment

Gwaine moaned after ten minutes of riding. "Where are we going?"

Arthur hadn't said a word and he had forbidden Merlin to tell Gwaine why they were traveling so as not to make him worry.

But Merlin couldn't help but think that Gwaine had already noticed Lyra's absence by now. "You'll see..." Merlin replied awkwardly.

Arthur was in front of them by about five meters and ignored his friends as they watched him with confused and concerned eyes.

Gwaine didn't like long silences so he started a conversation. "So why is Lyra not coming with us?"

Arthur tensed at her name and Merlin choked. "Arthur, we have to tell him something." Merlin insisted.

He sighed deeply. "Fine."

Gwaine frowned. "What's going on?"

"She's been kidnapped." Merlin said quickly.

"WHAT?!"

Gwaine and Lyra had been best friends for most of their lives and he, like Arthur, couldn't bare something bad happen to her. He made his horse go faster and his companions followed. "Who took her?"

Arthur wasn't expecting Gwaine to react like he did and now knew that his friend who spent most of his time in the tavern was one of his best knights. Then his thoughts went to Mordred. He had said that about him too. "Mordred." He said.

Gwaine hadn't expected that at all. "MORDRED?! The traitor?"

"Yes. He wants revenge from when Arthur had Kara executed." Merlin explained, trying to keep up with his two highly trained friends. "We will find her." He reassured them and to his relief they slowed down.

* * *

Lyra had almost fallen asleep in her tower when there was a noise from behind her. "Tired?" Mordred asked.

"Leave me alone." She hissed.

"But you are, aren't you?" He asked again.

She nodded, looking away from him. "But why do you care?"

"I don't." Mordred smirked. "I have news for you."

Lyra faced him. "Arthur-"

"Indeed. He is coming for you." Lyra gasped.

"Alone?"

Mordred laughed. "No. He is a fool, but he's not that stupid. Merlin and Gwaine are with him."

"Gwaine?" Lyra exclaimed under her breath.

Her fiancé, her best friend and her one of her closest friends were coming for her... "Gwaine likes you." Mordred told her.

"How would you know?" She demanded.

Mordred laughed. "They told you I was a knight, I presume?"

"Merlin did mention it. But how... How could you possibly know if he likes me...?" Lyra asked him.

He grinned cruelly. "All he ever talks about is you and how kind, caring and beautiful you are."

Lyra could feel the heat in her cheeks as Mordred mocked her best friend. She didn't say anything, instead she stared at the floor.

Mordred advanced on her but as soon as she noticed, she backed away. "Please, leave me alone." She stood and tried to get away from him but there was no way out of a room with no doors unless you had magic... She didn't.

Mordred laughed. "You just accept that there's nowhere to run or hide from me here."

She started sobbing. "You're pathetic."

"And you... You don't Arthur." She said.

Mordred scoffed. "You don't know me, princess. You know not what I am capable of."

"Why did you come here?" Lyra demanded.

Mordred took a piece of parchment from his pocket and a quill. "I want you to write a letter to your King."

"A letter? S-saying what?" She asked, puzzled.

Mordred gave her the parchment and quill. "Give him a clue to where you are."

"How can I give him a clue if I don't even know where I am?"

She wasn't a fool, she knew there was a trick behind this. "Give him one word describing our whereabouts."

She shook her head. "There's no ink."

"Blood." Mordred told her.

Lyra gasped. "You mean-?"

"Yes."

Lyra protested. "No."

Mordred snatched the quill from her weak grip and roughly grabbed her hand and stabbed her palm with the raven quill.

Her screams echoed even though the room was small.

Mordred then pushed the quill into her other hand. "Write!"

She cried as her blood poured onto the stone floor.

On the blood stained parchment she wrote in her own blood the word: _Tower_

Mordred took it from her when she held it up. "Good girl."

He vanished. Lyra cried in pain, fear and sadness for what seemed like eternity.


	7. The second choice

"Over here!" Gwaine called, hours later. He had found an envelop attached to a arrow on a tree.

Arthur and Merlin came to his side and examined it. "Open it."

Merlin removed it from the arrow and opened the letter. He removed a blood stained parchment. He gasped in shock. "What does it say?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin gave it to him without saying a word. Gwaine read it. "_Tower._ It's written in blood."

"Whose blood?" Arthur demanded, his tone full of concern. "If Mordred hurt her-"

Merlin cut him off. "We don't even know it's from him!" He said.

"It's Lyra's handwriting." Gwaine could recognize it anywhere.

Arthur took the paper from his hand. "Maybe... But her handwriting isn't unsteady..."

"If you were a hostage your handwriting wouldn't be your best... Especially when you're writing in blood..." Merlin said.

Gwaine agreed. "He has a point, Arthur."

"And if it's her blood, Mordred will pay." Arthur thought out loud.

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged worried glances. "Hold on... What if the arrow was aimed from the tower?"

"Huh? It could be a trick." Merlin warned them.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't care if it is. All I care about is finding my fiancé."

"You proposed?!" Gwaine sounded surprised.

Merlin grinned. "I'll go water the horses..." He left them alone.

* * *

Mordred watched the three friends from over the hill. "Fools."

He watched as Emrys left Gwaine and Arthur to talk. This was his chance. He waited for Merlin to be out of site before he knocked him out.

He then apparated to the tower in which Lyra was imprisoned.

She jumped at his sudden arrival. When she saw Merlin unconscious she glared daggers at Mordred. "Let him go."

Mordred dropped Merlin on the floor and knelt beside her. "Don't give me orders." He spat.

Lyra felt so weak and afraid but she wouldn't let Mordred get away with this. "I beg you."

He shook his head. "I'll give you a choice." He said.

Lyra didn't reply. "I let you go and I take him to Morgana."

"Wh-why would sh-she wan-want Merlin...?" Lyra asked hesitantly.

Mordred raised his eyebrows. "I thought you knew." Lyra shook her head. "Merlin is Emrys."

"He... He has magic...?"

Mordred laughed. "Yes. But back to the point. I let you go and I take him to Morgana... Or you stay here and obey me."

"And what about Merlin?" Lyra asked.

"Disobey once me and I will torture him. Disobey me more than that and I'll make you kill him."

Lyra gasped. "Never!" She screamed. "He's my friend!"

"So what's your decision?" Mordred urged her.

Lyra could feel the tears threatening to fall but this time she refused to cry in front of him. "I-I... I'll do what you want..."

Mordred smirked. "Just promise me you wont hurt him!"

Lyra looked pleadingly at him. "As long as you obey my every word."

"I will..." Lyra couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears once again.

Mordred wiped her tears for her with some fabric he had in his pocket. "I think you should get some rest. Take my hand"

He held out his right hand. "Where..?"

"Just take it." She obeyed giving him her still injured hand.

* * *

Gwaine and Arthur went back to the horses. "Merlin?" Arthur called. "Merlin!?"

"You don't think-?" Gwaine looked worried.

They looked around the area but he was nowhere to be found. "Merlin! MERLIN!" Their calls echoed throughout the woodland.

"Lets go." Arthur said after half an hour of searching.

Gwaine nodded. "I swear I'm gonna kill Mordred!"

"Not if I kill him first." Arthur said in a tone that didn't suit him one bit.


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... But I think I've sort of given up on this story...

I haven't really got anymore ideas.

If anyone has any suggestions they can write a review or send me a PM.

Don't think I wont try out your ideas!

-LyrisaLove.

xxx

P.S.

In the meantime, check out my other stories. ;)


End file.
